


Base Camp

by amathela



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-07
Updated: 2007-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An impromptu game aboard Galactica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Base Camp

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to episode _3:4 - Exodus (Part Two)._

"So wait, how do you play this?"

Anders smiled as Kara let out a mock-exasperated sigh. Helo rolled his eyes, and Sharon stuck her tongue out at Kara, who responded by punching Sharon playfully in the arm. Helo glanced at Anders, and they shared a knowing look.

"It's easy," Anders said, raising his voice over Sharon's indignant yell. She looked away from Kara guiltily, and moved closer to Helo as he reached out to put his arm around her.

"There are two poles." Anders gestured to each side of the deck, where makeshift bases had been set up. "Each pole belongs to a specific team. We start in the middle, and the first person to touch the other team's pole scores a point. After touching a pole, you have to get back to the middle of the deck, and you can't score another point until your teammate does. After each point has been scored, the poles switch sides, and you have to get back to your own pole to score a point. The first team to score five points wins."

Helo nodded, and released his hold on Sharon as Anders and Kara began to move into position. Kara grinned - it was a grin he knew well, the same one she wore before setting out on a mission - and he moved forward.

"Go!" Anders yelled, and Helo rushed forward to meet the other man. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Sharon move past him as Kara grabbed her, and he regretted that he couldn't stop to watch as he collided with Anders. They pushed against each other as Sharon pulled away from Kara, and the two women sprinted towards the other team's pole.

"Got it!" Helo heard Sharon call out, a moment before he heard her hand ring against the metal. He allowed himself a second to grin proudly before he pushed away from Anders, turning as he ran towards the other side of the deck.

He saw Kara a moment before she collided with him, almost sending him sprawling to the ground. He recovered his balance with an effort, running towards the pole as Kara grabbed at him.

He was still a few steps away when he heard the thud of skin on metal behind him, and paused as he heard Anders' voice. He exchanged a glance with Kara, and then he was the one grabbing at her as she made a lunge for the pole. Her fingers connected with it even as he tackled her, sending them both tumbling to the floor. He pushed himself up again as she called out in triumph, running to the other side of the deck as Anders doubled back to the middle.

Helo passed Sharon with a smile a second before he stopped, smiling at his own confusion. He waited for Anders to touch the pole before his hand connected, and they shared a momentary glance. He shook his head as the three of them sprinted back to the middle of the deck, and Kara passed them with a glint in her eye a moment before he heard her reach the pole behind them.

They were almost to the centre of the deck when Anders veered off course, and Helo and Sharon both moved to intercept him. "Watch the Viper!" Sharon called, as they fell to the ground together. There was a quick scramble as Anders pulled himself up, and Helo rolled to the side as he felt Sharon's body soft beneath him. The game forgotten for an instant, he leaned down to kiss her, feeling her shift beneath him as she opened her mouth to return the kiss.

"Guys?" Anders' breath was laboured as he called out to them, and Helo looked up to see him standing by the pole, his hand resting on it. "We totally kicked your asses."

Helo smiled as he leaned down again, capturing Sharon in another quick kiss. "I don't care," he said to nobody in particular.


End file.
